


This is going to be so much fun!

by stormthedarkcity



Series: Fictober 2018 [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormthedarkcity/pseuds/stormthedarkcity
Summary: Isabela swings by to pick Merrill up on their way to a party.





	This is going to be so much fun!

Hawke had almost refused the invitation, but Aveline had stepped in. It’s Isabela who’d come up with a proper plan. “Let's go to the party,” she had said. “Dress well, play our part as their nice Hightown allies. They’re bound to let something slip.”

Isabela had learnt that trick a long time ago, from her friend Zevran. Play nice, look as non-threatening as you possibly can, gather all the information you can get. Sometimes, the results simply matter more than the method.

Hawke had agreed, on the condition that they all play their parts to the best of their ability, which included dressing to somewhat blend in. Varric had spent the day polishing his boots, Fenris had bought a coat to replace his spiky armour, and even Isabela had agreed to put on some trousers. She’d have been lying if she’d said she wasn’t enjoying dressing up.

The party would start soon, Hightown nobles probably already gathering and sharing some unsavoury arrangements that Aveline would love to learn about. Isabela, however, wasn’t in Hightown. She had swung by the alienage, as promised, to pick up Merrill. She was seating on her single creaky chair, waiting for her friend to finish getting ready.

“I think this is going to be so much fun! Don’t you think so?” Merrill babbled from inside her bedroom. There was a rustling of fabric.

“Oh, I’d never pass up the chance to eavesdrop on some nobles’ dirty secrets.”

“No, that wouldn’t be like you, you’re right!” Merrill agreed, before muttering a few Dalish words. “What do you think, Isabela?”

Merrill emerged from her bedroom, wearing a green dress that reached her thin ankles. It had clearly been made at home, the stitches twisting in places, but it had been made with love. The fabric caught the dim light of the candles and reflected it, muted and strangely golden. Isabela didn’t know much about fabric, but this looked expensive, and she was willing to bet Merrill had spent most of her share of their latest excursion on it. She stood up without even realising she was doing it and stepped closer to Merrill.

“Oh Kitten, this is _lovely_!” she breathed.

Merrill gave a twist. “It’s not too much, is it?”

“You look marvellous, Merrill,” Isabela purred, still entranced by the reflections barely brushing the shape of her hips, her shoulders, her chest. When she looked up, the tips of Merrill’s ears were red in the dim candlelight. There was a pleased smile on her lips.

Isabela grabbed one of her own bracelet, a thin circlet made of silver with a single orange jewel embedded at the top. “Here,” she said, twisting her wrist to remove it. She slipped it around Merrill’s hand, which was so thin it barely held the piece of jewellery in place.

“Oh,” she breathed, holding up her wrist in front of her, admiring the shine of the stone. “It’s beautiful, Isabela, I would be too scared to lose it!”

“You can keep it, Kitten.”

Merrill gasped. Her hand was already on the bracelet, ready to remove it. “No, it’s yours, I can’t–”

Isabela clasped her hand around Merrill’s. “Keep it,” she repeated. “I look better in gold anyway.”

“You do look good in gold,” Merrill agreed, as though it was a very persuasive argument. She held the bracelet up once again, Isabela’s hand still wrapped against hers. “Thank you,” she murmured. “I’ve never owned anything so shiny.”

Isabela couldn’t help it. She squeezed her hand to get her attention, and kissed her forehead. Merrill smiled up at her, one of those bright, unguarded smiles that Isabela had almost only ever seen on her. She pushed a strand of Merrill’s hair behind her ear. “Let’s go, Kitten. They’ll be waiting.”


End file.
